Alluring Secret, Black Vow
by RoseOkumura
Summary: Basada en la canción de vocaloid "Himitsu Kuro no Chikai" pero algo cambiada, lean para enterarse! La historia da un giro completamente diferente! KidxCrona. Ya sé x'D pésimo Summary, pero no se me ocurria nada mejor, solo leanlo, sé que les gustará ;w;


**OMG! LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO FICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! :'D Denle gracias a mi NOVIA, MuffinFactory por presionarme para acabarlo hoy ;w; **

**Les explico, cambié la historia haciendo al ángle hombre (Crona) y al deldeseo también hombre eué (Kid)**

**Espero les guste ;w; si no les gusta un poquitin de yaoi, no lo lean.**

**Y espero sus opiniones ;3; **

**Ya los dejo leer :'D**

**NADA ME PERTENECE.**

**(Si, es un One-Shot, al menos que me pidan otro capi y puedo hacer el "White Vow" ;3;)**

* * *

**Black Vow**

Despertó, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A qué horrible mundo lo habrían mandado para castigarlo? Pero aún más importante… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? No resistió más y estalló en llanto, todas las lágrimas que no derramo enfrente de _ella_, de esa persona a la que tanto amaba y la cual la había humillado tanto hace pocas horas, ni siquiera peleó en su defensa…¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Acaso ya no…le amaba? ¡Prefería que le condenaran a muerte!

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- salió de sus pensamientos, en frente de él se encontraba un curioso pelinegro con tres rayas blancas y vestido de traje, un hermoso y elegante traje. Pero lo más hermoso de él eran sus ojos, se olvidó de todo y se perdió en ellos. Color ámbar, con tanta amabilidad y…esa dulce voz.

Simplemente se enamoró al cruzar miradas, ya no había vuelta atrás. El pelinegro aún sonriente le extendía la mano para ayudar al pelirrosa a levantarse.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se la dio, no podía explicarlo, bastó una mirada para enamorarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el ojos ámbar con dulzura.

No pudo evitar el sonrojo- G...or…Gorgon…Crona-sin soltarle la mano.

-Yo soy Death, Death The Kid.

Ahí todo comenzó, pronto Crona ya sabía de cierto detalle que le desgarraba el corazón, estaba comprometido.

El nombre de la chica era Thompson, Elizabeth Thompson.

Y aun sabiendo eso, estaba enamorado de él. Ya que tampoco le importaba que ambos eran hombres…o el hecho de que su amado Kid era humano y él era un ángel.

Ese romance era simplemente imperdonable y estaba más que enterado de eso.

Lo juro al momento de subir de categoría, en vano claro, ya que después se convirtió en nada más que un "ángel caído"

_-¿Estas al tanto de porque se te condena?_

_-Sí señor, he sido víctima de la tentación y he cometido un pecado capital-miro de reojo a su amante, ella ni siquiera le miraba, solo tenía la mirada perdida y la cara inexpresiva._

_-¿Se podría saber cuál?_

_-La lujuria señor, la lujuria.-la sala estalló en murmullos y hasta odio hacia su persona._

_-¿Se podría saber el motivo?_

-_Porque amaba a esa persona_ _y creí que ella también lo hacía-esta vez la señalo, sin la menor vergüenza, hasta con un poco de rencor._

_-¿Podría explicarnos que piensa al respecto?_

_La rubio cenizo por fin fijo la mirada en él, con algo de odio- Simplemente, mi señor, él tenía pensamientos lujuriosos y yo decidí no apoyarlos y venir a avisarle._

_-Esto es todo, tu castigo será el destierro, no podrás volver al cielo. Doy por terminada esta reunión._

_-Acepto mi castigo señor, solo quisiera poder dedicarle unas últimas palabras de amor a ella, si lo desea._

_-¿Usted está de acuerdo?-se dirigió a la rubio cenizo al fondo de la sala._

_-No, no quiero oír más de él.-se volvió a ella con una mirada suplicante y de pronto, todo se volvió negro._

Decidió que esa sería la última lágrima que derramaría por ella, pues ahora su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.

Justo él entraba, con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo volvían loco, no podía evitarlo.

-Te he traído algo- le ofreció una manzana, roja y deliciosa a simple vista- Iré a preparar la cena, mi prometida vendrá a comer hoy.- no pudo evitarlo, el simple nombre de "prometida" lo enfurecía.

Se levantó y camino lentamente hacia el pelinegro. Con una mano tomó su cintura y con la otra le sujeto la muñeca, fue acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que pudo sentir por unos segundos sus labios.

Eran más hermosos de lo que había imaginado, no pensó en las consecuencias, solo actúo y debía de admitir que valía la pena.

Pronto ese placentero instante se vio interrumpido, Kid junto la suficiente fuerza y empujo su pecho lejos de él. Sus manos estaban sobre su rostro cubriendo la vergüenza…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-estaba llorando, él lo notaba.

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti.-lo dijo sin tartamudeo alguno, estaba seguro de que lo amaba.

-¡¿ME AMAS?!-ahora lo grito con enojo- ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de que somos HOMBRES?! ¡Y QUE AMO A MI PROMETIDA! ¡TE ODIO!-volvió a empujarlo, ahora con más rabia que vergüenza.

Él comenzó a llorar, otra vez lo había hecho mal.

-Perdóname…perdóname…-comenzó susurrando.

-¡¿Qué te perdone?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te perdone?!-empujo una vez más al pelirrosa y este estalló en lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo.-y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya no estaba, simplemente se había ido.

El pelinegro entró en pánico, comenzó a llorar, ya no estaba eso era cierto y era su culpa.

No contuvo el llanto, gemidos, se tropezaba. El ángel pelirrosa se encontraba realmente mal caminando debajo de esa tormenta de los mis demonios.

Por fin se dio por vencido. Se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar que esta pasara.

-Me maldigo.-dijo para sí.

-Concedido- un chico albino de ojos rubí apareció a su lado- ¿Y a ti que te pasa _'ángel caído'_?-esto último lo dijo con desprecio.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, _demonio._

-Con que vamos con estas… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-El amor de un chico supongo.

-¿Y por qué no puedes conseguirlo?

-Porque es un tabú y…lujuria.

-Oh, un ángel lujurioso, eso me agrada. Te ayudare.-dijo guiñando un ojo y dejando al descubierto sus dientes de tiburón con una sospechosa sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿A cambio de qué?

El demonio puso una pose dramática, con una mano a la cintura y la otra en su frente-Que desconfiados son estos angelitos, pero está bien, tienes razón, quiero una de tus alas.

-¿De mis alas? ¿Para qué le sirven a un demonio cómo tú?

-Eso, mi querido, no te incumbe-dijo tomando su barbilla y acercándola lentamente a sus labios, para cuando estar a punto de besarse azotar su cabeza contra el tronco-¿Quieres ser mujer o no?

-Si eso me permitirá estar con él…sí.

-Está bien. Toma-lo dijo algo serio, en su mano apareció una caja café, algo chica, el demonio se la entregó al ángel. Al abrirla contenía una pistola.

-¿Qué debo de hacer con esto?

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien.-sin más palabras el ángel tomó el arma, se puso de pie y se dio un tiro en la cabeza, entonces, todo volvió a quedar negro.

El gran día ya había llegado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, porque aunque se casaba con la mujer de sus sueños no se sentía feliz.

_-¡¿ME AMAS?! ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de que somos HOMBRES?! ¡Y QUE AMO A MI PROMETIDA! ¡TE ODIO!_

_-Perdóname…perdóname…_

Suspiró, se sentía deprimido por haberlo perdido, y también por haber sido tan hiriente con él.

-Ya es hora-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Lo sé, ya voy-caminó con porte hasta el altar, vestía un traje muy elegante negro heredado por su padre precisamente para un día como este.

Pasó toda le ceremonia sin escuchar palabra, hasta que una lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo reaccionar.

-Si alguien tiene una razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Yo tengo una.-los gritos de asombro se oyeron por toda la capilla y su prometida comenzó a llorar-hoy he decidido no casarme, mis más sinceras disculpas para todos.- y sin más salió corriendo de lugar, inconscientemente volvió a donde conoció a aquel figura angelical.

Al llegar se sentía culpable al esperar reencontrarse con él y fue apenas cuando comenzó a analizar lo que acababa de hacer.

Había dejado a su prometida y a todos los invitados atónitos y sin una buena explicación mientras el huía a buscar algo que sinceramente no esperaba encontrar.

Estaba preocupado, tal vez si volvía y pedía disculpas diciendo que solo estaba nervioso y por eso había actuado así o se disculparía con su prometida para pedirle que todo fuera como antes y que solo estaba en un momento de confusión o…

Se sintió observado y salió de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver quién era.

Se enamoró.

De una chica pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido negro y unos ojos azules, claros como el agua y al verlos más de cerca sintió ese "clic" y supo que no había marcha atrás, ella era la indicada.

Sus ojos se juntaron una vez más y ella tomó su mano, el pobre pelinegro no supo qué decir.

-Me llamo Crona, Crona Makenshi.-ese nombre le sonó conocido, pero no pudo recordar de dónde, o cómo es que había llegado ahí.

-De...Death….The Kid….Death The Kid.

Simplemente fue ahí cuando se desató el caos.

Sin saber mucho del otro comenzaron amarse, se podría describir a simple vista como "almas gemelas" parecían hechos el uno para el otro, y así era, literalmente.

Sin dudarlo Kid le entregó su corazón, quería pasar su vida a lado de Crona, la chica que amaba como a ninguna antes.

Pero lo prohibido con amor se mezcló y la furia del cielo se desató.

Lujuria, lujuria y más lujuria.

Crona se entregó por completo a Kid, pero lo que los cielos no podían comprender es que eso más allá de ser un deseo carnal era amor.

Amor puro, pero un amor imposible, inaceptable.

Despertó, sus hermosos ojos jade se abrieron de par en par, al principio quiso pensar que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así.

¿Tanto valía un pobre humano? ¿No le amaba? Aunque después de lo que le hizo no lo creía.

Más que por obligación fue a comunicarle al grande por celos y despecho.

Estaba llorando, obviamente era su culpa que eso hubiera ocurrido, tenía que darle fin, fin a ese inmundo humano que trajo el deseo.

Después de una asamblea con todos los ángeles de su categoría se dio por decidido que traerían al ángel de vuelta para juzgarlo en el cielo.

Y precisamente la mandaron a ella, A Maka Albarn a capturar a su amante al que rechazó y humillo. Todo era su culpa…si tan solo…no había tiempo para lloriqueos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría aunque recibiera un gran castigo.

Estaba decidido, hoy era el día indicado para decirle. Ya lo tenía más que seguro.

Ella era con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida, y el su bolsillo cargaba una pequeña caja negra con una hermosa sortija escogida especialmente para ella.

Llegó a dónde habían acordado y ella ya estaba esperándolo, tan hermosa como siempre.

Un nudo invadió su garganta y el pulso comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente, pero estaba seguro.

Llegó y la abrazó por detrás, le tapó los ojos con ambas manos y preguntó-¿Quién soy?

Por un momento ella sintió pánico, pero de inmediato sintió esa penetrante mirada ámbar y se tranquilizó.-Eres tú-dijo con una tierna voz, tomó su manos y se volteó para mirarlo.

Él se separó y se arrodilló frente a ella, sacó algo de su bolsillo y tomó una de su manos-Makenshi Crona, realmente no llevo mucho de conocerte, pero no sabría cómo explicártelo. Inmediatamente al verte me enamoré y supe que no habría nadie más que me hiciera sentir lo que hoy siento por ti. Te amo como no he amado a nadie y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, envejecer juntos, amándonos. Por eso, el día de hoy me encuentro frente a ti preguntándote solo una cosa: ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo convirtiéndote en mi esposa?-abrió la pequeña caja y saca una sortija con una flor plateada y un diamante minúsculo en el centro. Colocó el anillo en su dedo anular y besó su mano.

Ella comenzó a llorar de felicidad, era realmente el día más feliz de toda su vida, primero solo pudo susurrar un "sí" pero después lo gritó firme y decidida-¡SÍ! Quiero ser tu esposa amado mío-se agachó para abrazarlo y besarlo.-Te amo, y yo también tengo algo para ti, espérame-era el momento perfecto para dársela, su última ala como muestra de amor y confesárselo todo.

Ya era la hora, la hora del final, de acabar con ese insulso romance y que volviera a sus brazos.

Bajo vestida de blanco y cargando una pistola en la mano, lista para matar.

Su objetivo estaba delante de ella, desenfundó el arma y apuntó.

Él estaba tan tranquilo, mirando al vacío, hundido en sus pensamientos, en el último momento lo dudó y bajó el arma.

Pero en su mente pasó un recuerdo fugaz de ella y su amado Crona jurándose amor eterno, amor incondicional y no lo pensó dos veces, volvió a subir el arma y apuntó.

En ese momento él volteo, Crona corría hacia él y enfrente tenía a una figura de blanco angelical apuntándole y entonces, disparó.

Todo pareció tan rápido, Maka echó una última mirada fugaz a su amante y también se disparó.

Crona no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a ver el cuerpo de Kid, lloró tenía que pensar en algo rápido, ya que todo eso era SU culpa y no quería ver morir a quien amaba.

-Las alas de un ángel peligrando están…-las últimas palabras de la rubio cenizo antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos jade.

Se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos.

-Mi amado que yace helado…yo quería pasar toda mi vida contigo como prometí…pero mi pecado contra Dios es imperdonable-entonces mostró su verdadera forma-…y todos mis actos de traición debo pagarlos con mi muerte…así que moriré por ti…creo que ese es mi destino. Más no olvides, cuanto te… ¡Amo!

Desapareció frente a él, dejando nada más que una pluma negra.

Él estaba vivo y la persona que amaba muerta, muerta por su culpa.

No pudo hacer nada más que tomar ese último legado de él y llorar, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, de rodillas llorando su estupidez.

Pero decidió que no podía seguir desperdiciando su vida así, ya que había sido un regalo de él. El verdadero amor de su vida.

Todavía guarda aquel legado, con la esperanza, aún viva de, poder estar juntos, otra vez.

* * *

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL? ¿LES GUSTÓ? :'D una vez más agradezco a mi novia por presionarme -3- si, esto es por ti *corazones gays* **

**Y ya les dije, si me piden otro capi, haré el White Vow.**

**Y sí, cambié algunas cosillas, espero no les moleste -w- y bueno, espero sus reviews ;w;**

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
